Latin class: cum
by hanzz
Summary: B&B: Booth's attending his weekly Latin class but a surprising face shows up.


You're attending your weekly Latin class… Why? Because she can do Latin and you don't always want to be the stupid one. So you're sitting behind your desk, waiting for the teacher to arrive and while you're waiting you're already figuring out what you're going to learn. And as if qui, quae, qoud, ut and ne aren't enough there's also a cum. You smile at the word, you're a guy so you think it's normal to smile at a word that has several meanings. It's childish but you do it anyway. Just when you're finished reading the page the door opens… and so does your mouth.

Just like seeing her every day at work isn't enough, she has to be here too. But wait, she's not here to attend the class, right? Maybe she's here because she has important information for you, that's a possibility, right? And then, like she's reading your mind she turns to the class, clears her throat and starts to explain why she's there, in front of you and your classmates.

Your teacher is ill and so they asked your partner to replace her. When she's finished talking your eyes meet hers and you can see a slight glimpse of surprise in her eyes. That's right Bones, I'm spending my Thursday evenings taking Latin class. She smiles at you and starts talking again. She's reviewing your curriculum for today's lesson and you smile again at hearing the word cum, coming out of her mouth. You wonder what it would be like if your cum was in her mouth but that's definitely not something you would find out today, especially not while attending her Latin class. Or so you think.

45 minutes later she calls in a break. That's new. But you're okay with a few minutes off. She asks for you to stay in the classroom, the rest can go to the cafeteria and have a drink. You do as she said and stay behind your desk. When you're the only one left in the classroom she closes the door and locks it. Then she turns to you, your eyes meet and you smile at her, nervously.

'Having trouble concentrating on my class, Booth?' she asks. You just nod and hope she'll drop the subject, it's not that you'll admit you were too busy staring at her breasts, but she doesn't let go, because she never does. 'Am I that bad at teaching?' She sounds a little disappointed. 'No, Bones, not at all, I'm just not in it today, my mind keeps wandering of to other things.' _Like what it would be like if I could just unbutton that white dress shirt of yours, pull up your skirt and fuck you really hard on that desk of yours._

'Oh, like what? Is the case still bothering you, because that boy will be okay, Booth. He has his family back now.' _Oh Bones, always thinking about work._ 'Yeah, you're right.'

'So, Latin class, huh,' she says, trying to lighten the subject. 'Yeah, I don't always want to be the stupid one.' She smiles at you and reminds you that you're not stupid but street smart and you have your own qualities and you thank her but sometimes those qualities are just not enough. She smiles at your stubbornness and asks you if you understand everything about the lesson up to now. You admit that you don't really understand it all, so she takes a seat next to you. Now you're both sitting at one small desk. She's sitting really close, too close. You can smell the mango on her hair from her shampoo. One arm is on your desk, while she's holding a pencil in her hand to point at words in your book while the other is resting on your thigh. It's making you crazy and it's so her to torture you without realizing it.

You're trying to ignore the fact that she's moving her hand over your thigh now, getting really close to the tightening tent in your pants. And then she stops speaking. She's looking at you. Probably waiting for an answer to the question she just asked. You apologize for not knowing the answer or the question. So she asks it again: 'Which cum is used if the verb in this sentence isn't indicative but subjunctive?'

That's the same question she asked him before the break, when she caught him staring at her breasts. Did she really caught him? Is that why she's asking the same question again?

'Honestly, Bones, I have no idea.'  
'Were you even paying attention, because I just explained which cum it would be in the previous sentence. It's like you're doing this on purpose.'  
'What? No, Bones, I'm sorry. I just can't seem to concentrate. It's not you, it's me.' _Actually it is you but you don't have to know that._  
'Then talk to me, what's bothering you? We're partners. Partners tell each other things, that's what you always say.'  
'Can we just not discuss this now, please? I'll tell you when I want to, just not now!' You yell at her, not because you're angry at her for doing this to you. You're angry at yourself because you drew that damn line and now you can't act upon what you're feeling.

She nods, feeling like you're about to explode if she keeps asking. So she starts stroking your thigh again, to sort of calm you but that's when she feels it, the reason why you couldn't concentrate.

You prepare for the worst, the palm of her hand on your cheek maybe, but nothing's coming. You're afraid to look at her but you do it anyway. You find her looking at you and your eyes meet hers again, only this time they're not their usual blue. They're a shade darker. Is she mad at you or is your arousal arousing her?

She starts moving her hand over your crotch now. _So she's not mad then._

The friction of her hand over the tent in your pants causes you to groan. Then she leans in and whispers in a low and sexy voice 'Is this the kind of cum you want tumbling from my lips?'

It feels as if she's trying to kill you, but if dying was this pleasant it wouldn't be feared.

She demands you to answer her question and you do. You tell her it's the only thing you've been able to think about in the last hour and before you know it she's pushed your desk to the side and is kneeling in front of you.

You try to stop her and remind her that there are still people out there waiting for the second part of their class, but you can't change her mind. She opens the fly of your jeans and is met with a Captain America pair of boxers. She smiles and tells her that they look good on you because you're also a hero of some kind. You're surprised that she knows Captain America, but you don't make any further comments about it.

Then she pulls your boxers down and frees your cock of all kinds of layers. She's impressed by it and seems to be giving you a compliment about your little friend in the way only she can, but your brain is too slow to process an answer and she's already taking you in her mouth.

She doesn't have to do much to make this the best blowjob of your life. Just being her does it for you. You loves the way she's using her whole mouth to pleasure you. Licking, biting and sucking you all at the same time. You've never experienced something as good as this before. Never could you imagine something as good as this.

She releases you with a popping sound and starts stroking your shaft. She looks up at you. She wants you to beg her for more. And you do so, you cup her face with one hand. Your thumb is stroking her soft and swollen lips. You tell her how good she is and how much you need and want her and that's all she needs to hear.

She's taking you in again, this time starting slow by only licking and sucking the head. The slow rhythm is enjoyable and you want it to go on forever, but she doesn't think your way. She starts taking you in further, still going slow, then she's speeding up her pace. You can feel your balls tighten and you know it won't take much longer for you to cum in her mouth.

You warn her, maybe she'd changed her mind about what she'd said. But she hasn't, she responds with an approving moan. You know it's coming and you'll be coming so hard in your partners mouth. You remind yourself this is really happening and then it happens.

Or not. The bell starts ringing, the break is over and so is your dream.

This is what happens all the time, you dream about her and it seems so real until you wake up with a raging hard on in the morning. Having to finish the job on your own, but this time feels different.

**Thursday**  
'Hi, Bones.'  
'Booth, what are you doing here?'  
'I was wondering if you were available tonight 'cause we still have to finish some of the paperwork from our last case.'  
'Oh, I can't tonight, I have to replace someone. A Latin teacher is ill and since I also signed up to teach the class I'm noted as a replacement.'  
'That's right, Latin class is tonight, totally forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me, Bones'  
'Huh? Booth what do you mean, reminding you?... Booth, come back!'  
'See ya tonight, Bones, I bet you'll have fun teaching!'


End file.
